1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a furniture hinge comprising a pivotally movable hinge member, which is adapted to be secured to a door or flap and is connected by two links to a hinge bracket, which is adapted to be connected to a base plate, which is adapted to be secured to a carrying wall, wherein said bracket is slidably guided on said base plate at least in the direction of the depth of a piece of furniture and is adapted to be secured thereto in various depths of insertion by a clamp screw, and a stop is provided for limiting the insertion of the hinge bracket in the direction of the depth of the piece of furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Owing to inevitable tolerances and inaccuracies in the manufacture, furniture hinges may have to be adjusted during or after the operation by which they are mounted on furniture. A readjustment of furniture hinges may be required also during their use because doors or other parts of furniture have sunk or have been displaced.
In a furniture hinge which is of the kind described first hereinbefore and has been disclosed in German Patent Specification 26 42 287 the insertion of the hinge bracket on the base plate in the direction of the depth of the piece of furniture is limited by a pin, which is provided at the inner end of the base plate and which is struck by that edge of the hinge bracket which is the leading edge as the bracket is inserted. If the hinge bracket is pushed against that pin as the door or the like is being mounted and the hinge bracket is subsequently clamped against the base plate by the clamp screw, the door or the like will be properly aligned in the direction of the depth of the furniture if the piece of furniture and the hinge have been manufactured with adequate precision and if the mounting operation has properly been performed with the required positional accuracy. But if a readjustment is nevertheless required, it will be necessary in the use of the known hinge to break off the pin which constitutes the stop so that changes, particularly subsequently occurring changes, of the dimensional accuracy of the cor-pus of the cupboard or cabinet can be compensated by an adjustment of the position of the hinges.
For instance, when a door is laterally adjusted in that the hinge bracket is pivotally moved away from the carrying wall to which the bracket has been secured, the hinge bracket will include an obtuse angle with the door in a position which corresponds to a slightly opened position of the door although the door is in its closed position because it bears on corpus parts or on a door frame. Because by that lateral adjustment the links are pivotally moved in the sense of a slight movement of the door, the gap between the end face of the carrying wall and the door will be increased. If such a lateral adjustment were permitted by the hinge which is known from German Patent Specification 26 42 287, it would be necessary after each lateral adjustment to readjust the hinge bracket also in the direction of the depth of the piece of furniture and this would require that the stop pin is broken off.
In a hinge which is known from German Patent Specification 34 42 421 the initially adjusted width of the gap between the inside surface of the door and the end face of the corpus of the furniture will be maintained and will not be changed as the hinge bracket is pivotally moved for a lateral adjustment. This is accomplished in that the hinge bracket is guided in such a manner in guides of an intermediate plate, which is connected to the base plate, that a pivotal movement of the hinge bracket will result in a displacement of the hinge bracket on the intermediate plate to the extent to which the width of said gap is changed by the pivotal movement. Whereas that known furniture hinge can very conveniently be mounted, its manufacture is relatively expensive because it is necessary to provide an intermediate plate, which is longitudinally slidable relative to the base plate and provided with oblique guides for the hinge bracket.